This invention relates to a caster, and more particularly to a caster equipped with a stopper.
At the leg part of a wagon, a chair or the like, a caster is attached so that the movement may be easily and freely carried out. In order to keep the wagon, the chair or the like stationary at a predetermined position as may be needed, the caster is sometimes equipped with a stopper.